


Pretexto

by DanimelGrid



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Uma noite de lua cheia, um baile dos namorados entediante... é nesse cenário que a destemida Amazona de Ofiúco terá uma bela surpresa!
Relationships: Ophiuchus Shaina/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 6





	Pretexto

Do alto do 13º Templo, a visão privilegiada de uma noturna Atenas preenchia os orbes da Amazona de Ofiúco, que dos jardins daquele lugar sagrado, observava atentamente as luzes da agitada metrópole, além do tranquilo Mar Egeu que a banhava em toda sua extensão, contemplando assim a beleza que a correria do dia a dia escondia. Shina não era muito afeita à esses pormenores, preferindo, na imensa maioria das vezes, se dedicar aos treinamentos, assim como conversar amenidades com suas amigas e companheiras de ofício, Marin, June e Geist, do que perder tempo com coisas as quais considerava sem tanta importância. Porém, nessa noite de céu estrelado e lua cheia, em meio a mais um dos bailes promovidos por Saori Kido, sendo este para comemorar o dia dos namorados, a esverdeada se encontrava pensativa, recostada em uma das muretas de arquitetura jônica, mirando a bucólica paisagem ao longe, e pensando em como seria sua vida se não fosse ela uma guerreira de Atena… se esta seria como as das pessoas comuns que vivem na importante capital grega, onde suas existências giram em torno de dinheiro e frivolidades, com as quais não se indentificava nenhum pouco.

Distraída estava em seu ensimesmamento, quando uma presença atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção, e voltando seu olhar para trás, se deparou com a imponente figura do ocupante da 6ª Casa Zodiacal, que com seu costumeiro semblante, que para a Amazona era sempre uma completa incógnita, indagou à ela.

\- O baile estava entediante demais para ti, Ofiúco? - sua feição séria ao questioná-la fez com que a jovem estreitasse seu olhar, porém, ela disfarçou seu incômodo, e o respondeu em igual tom, já que não sabia ao certo se ele quis ironizá-la ou não. 

\- Para ser honesta, sim. - disse sucinta - Detesto festas cheias de pompa, e quando são à fantasia então… - suspira, e depois volta a mirar a iluminada Atenas ao fundo - Só estou aqui por consideração à nossa deusa, pois de verdade, além de não ter nada pra comemorar no dia de hoje, preferiria estar debaixo do meu edredom quentinho, comendo alguma besteira gordurosa e vendo um filme bobo num streaming desses na internet. - de relance olha para o indiano, e o questiona sem delongas - Parece que não sou a única aqui que não gosta de socializar, não é? - ri baixinho, e o rapaz ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas, pois sem querer ela lhe pôs em xeque.

\- Confesso que esse tipo de confraternização não está entre as minhas preferências, ainda mais por ter que me vestir dessa maneira… - aponta para si mesmo, que estava fantasiado de elfo, e com isso, Shina não evita em rir mais um pouco - Posso saber o porquê dessa sua risadinha, Amazona? - inquire levemente incomodado, apesar de não querer demonstrar.

\- É que… sua fantasia não é das piores nesse baile, pode ter certeza disso. - a italiana fica de frente ao Dourado, e continua sua oração - Você até que está parecido com o Legolas! - exclama empolgada.

\- Quem é esse tal de Legolas? - o questionamento dele a fez piscar seus verdes orbes seguidamente, e respondê-lo com outra pergunta.

\- Como assim quem é Legolas? - leva as mãos à cintura, pois não acreditava no que acabara de escutar - Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar em Senhor do Anéis, Cavaleiro de Virgem?

\- Não. 

A curta palavra fez Shina arregalar seus olhos, ainda surpresa com o fato de Shaka ser tão alheio às coisas mais mundanas. Sempre acreditou que tal característica do indiano fosse mais uma “lenda” do que outra coisa, mas, pelo visto, se enganou redondamente.

\- Nossa... e eu me achava a pessoa mais anti social desse Santuário… - murmurou mais para si própria do que respondeu à ele - Mas… nada que uma bela maratona dessa saga num fim de semana qualquer para resolver essa questão. - sorri de canto, e dá alguns passos em direção ao salão principal, onde a maioria dos convidados se encontrava - Vou voltar lá para dentro. Se você quiser, depois posso te dar a minha senha do Netflix pra você poder assistir aos filmes, ok? - dá uma piscadinha, enquanto seguia seu destino, sendo que, poucos segundos depois, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado repentinamente, onde, ao girar no sentido oposto, este grudou-se ao do bonito Virginiano, que repousava uma de suas mãos na fina cintura da italiana, e com a mão livre erguia o queixo dela, obrigando-a a mirar-lhe diretamente para si.

\- Porque não fazermos essa “maratona” juntos, princesa? 

Sua fala sedutora deixou a Amazona literalmente sem ar, e chamá-la de princesa a fez corar fortemente, já que, à princípio, tinha detestado usar essa fantasia escolhida à dedo por sua ruiva amiga, pois a achou brega e que não tinha nada a ver com sua personalidade. Porém, era certo que Shaka havia apreciado até demais sua indumentária medieval e um tanto exótica.

\- Ehr… - titubeia, sem saber ao certo o que dizer - É que… - estar tão perto do garboso loiro a desconcertou, isso era fato. Mas, jamais foi mulher de deixar se intimidar por qualquer coisa, e não seria essa investida mais ousada do rapaz que o faria - Tá certo. Podemos maratonar as duas trilogias do Senhor dos Anéis sim. Que tal na minha casa, no próximo fim de semana? - se afasta um pouco dele, retomando sua postura centrada.

\- Combinado. - agora, era ele quem caminhava devagar, seguindo em direção às escadarias - Vou embora. Até sábado, Shina. - já começava a descer os primeiros degraus, quando a italiana se aproximou de onde estava e o indagou curiosa.

\- Espera aí… - o Dourado vira, e observa a Amazona, que parada uns quatro degraus acima, segue com seu semblante intrigado - Essa sua conversinha mansa sobre o baile, além dessa sua súbita vontade de se aprofundar em assuntos que nunca te interessaram, parece mais uma desculpa… um pretexto para poder se aproximar de mim, e…

\- E se for como diz? - sobe os poucos degraus que os separavam, e ficando de frente à esverdeada, a toma novamente pela cintura, colando ambos os corpos, onde podia sentir contra si a respiração arfante dela ante ao contato mais próximo entre eles - E se meu interesse por tais frivolidades for mesmo um pretexto para vencer meus próprios receios e ter coragem de fazer o que desejo há tempos…?

\- E o que deseja, Shaka…? 

O sussurro ofegante, saído dos lábios rosados e entreabertos da Amazona pareceu ao Virginiano um implícito aval para que um ósculo fosse dado, e foi o que fez: capturou-os sem delongas, devorando lenta e vagarosamente aquela boca carnuda, abrindo passagem para que sua língua pudesse com a dela encontrar-se, e assim, bailarem num ritmo cadenciado, primoroso, sentindo o sabor levemente frutado que desse encontro desprendia-se. 

As mãos de Shina entremeavam-se por entre os fios sedosos dos cabelos longos e loiros, onde, já rente à nuca, os puxava com moderada força, ato que fez com que o belíssimo Cavaleiro risse para seus adentros, pois estava feliz com a entrega dela aos seus carinhos. Na verdade, ele esperava uma negativa às suas tentativas de aproximação, pois Shina era conhecida não somente por sua força e austeridade, mas também por ser arredia e pouco sociável. Porém, a receptividade da jovem à sua abordagem e agora, ao seu beijo, fez seu coração encher-se de alegria, visto que a amava em segredo há alguns anos, e de fato, sua timidez excessiva e auto reclusão nunca foram bons conselheiros, e por tal motivo evitava pensar na Amazona, mas… viu no baile organizado por Atena, mesmo que odiasse tais eventos, uma chance para pôr seus pensamentos em prática, e mesmo não seguindo tudo o que pretendia à risca, logrou seu objetivo principal: beijá-la com todo o amor que tinha guardado em seu peito.

As másculas mãos do indiano percorriam suas costas, acariciando-as como se pura seda fossem, e nisso, a mão livre enredou-se nos ondulados fios verdes, os acarinhando suavemente, sentindo toda a maciez destes em seu tato apurado, fato que o levou a aprofundar-se ainda mais naquele ósculo tão gostoso. Shina, inebriada ante aquele cenário surreal, não sabia bem o que pensar… jamais imaginou que Shaka pudesse sentir algo de cunho romântico por si, mas… honestamente, estava adorando tudo aquilo. Sua pegada viril, seu beijo sutil e intenso ao mesmo tempo, seus carinhos lânguidos e cheios de ternura.Tinha odiado ir àquela festa, que para si estava pra lá de enfadonha, porém, os deuses escrevem certo por linhas tortas, não é isso que diz o dito popular?

Por falta de ar o doce contato é quebrado, e os dois se entreolham num misto de êxtase e encantamento, que era, em certos momentos, difícil de definir em palavras, pois era mais fácil sentir, vivenciar…

Sorrindo singela, Shina acaricia as maçãs do rosto masculino, e inquire baixinho.

\- Porque você nunca…?

\- Por medo. - continua a afagar os cabelos da jovem, que o mira enternecida - Sei que parece estranho o que digo, pois como Cavaleiro de Ouro nunca temi qualquer homem, deuses e afins, porém… tive medo de que, ao me aproximar me rejeitasse, que dissesse que não tínhamos nada em comum e… - inspira profundamente - Fui um tolo, não? - esboça um sorriso tímido, e ela o abraça com desvelo.

\- Não… não foi… - o mira cheia de admiração - Vim à esse baile sem perspectiva alguma, e agora, ganhei até um namorado! - exclama exultante, e ele outra vez a afasta com sutileza.

\- Quer dizer que... ? - questiona expectante.

\- Sim… eu quero bem mais do que um fim de semana maratonando filmes contigo. - sorri traquina - Quero ser sua namorada sim, seu Buda anti social! - dá um tapinha de leve no ombro dele, que segura a mão feminina, a acariciando na sequência.

\- Te adoro, Shina… e vou te fazer feliz, mesmo não sendo o mais carismático e extrovertido dos homens. - fala com sinceridade.

\- Não me importo que seja um pouquinho introvertido. - pisca divertida - Essa sua aura misteriosa te deixa bem… charmoso, sabia…? - a frase dita ao pé do ouvido, somada à voz tênue da italiana, fez com que Shaka novamente reivindicasse os róseos lábios dela para si, iniciando assim mais um longo e demorado beijo, que seria um dos vários que trocariam ao longo daquele baile, o qual nenhum dos dois queria comparecer, mas, que de certo modo, seria um momento marcante em suas vidas.

Fim.


End file.
